


Закрой глаза, пока ты дышишь

by Sgt_Muck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Muck/pseuds/Sgt_Muck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большей боли Стив не испытывал никогда, вынужденный снова наблюдать, как Баки уходит от него. Написано на стихи Му Obsession "Звезды в глазах отдельно взятого человека". Прочитать и поставить лайк можно и нужно здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4571742</p>
            </blockquote>





	Закрой глаза, пока ты дышишь

_закрой глаза, пока ты дышишь,  
пока  
еще  
есть  
шанс  
открыть._

Останься. Стив не произнес этого вслух. Слова не имеют здесь никакой силы. Он мог лишь бессильно смотреть на то, как Баки готовят к новой заморозке. Останься. Одно слово крутилось в его голове, пока он стоял по другую сторону комнаты. Это все равно что смотреть, как он летит в пропасть, только медленнее. Только нельзя схватить за руку. Останься. Но почему? Что он может ему предложить взамен этого желанного анабиоза? Он проигрывал в своей голове вероятный диалог снова и снова и терпел неудачу. Он смотрел на равнодушное, усталое лицо своего друга и думал, как никогда в жизни. Быстро. Отчаянно. Ища причины, хоть одну, которая не выглядела бы так жалко и эгоистично. Он смотрел, как игла входит под кожу Баки. Эту боль он проецировал на себя, но Баки на нее даже не реагировал. Все его тело в шрамах. Стив не мог найти хоть одно слово, кроме этого. Останься. Я хочу. Мне нужно. Я не смогу. Только не снова. Бесконечный цикл попыток. Катетер уже поставлен. Он терял время, не в силах найти этот единственный повод, по которому Баки должен остаться с ним. Он смотрел прямо на него, умоляя встретить его взгляд. Баки же смотрел в пустоту. Его лицо было лицом человека, который верит в ближайшее избавление. Стив не имел права мешать ему.

— Дай мне хоть минуту, — хрипло попросил он.

Баки поднял на него взгляд. Он думал над его просьбой непозволительно долго. 

— Зачем? — равнодушно спросил он. Стив холодел, каждый раз обнаруживая в нем лишь знакомую оболочку. Но он верил, верил, как верят дети в волшебство Рождества, и эта вера толкала его на немыслимые поступки. Он попросил весь персонал выйти. 

— Одна минута, — произнес он твердо, подходя к нему. 

Ты словно архив меня самого. В его голове фразы строились со скоростью света, но губы не слушались. Он опустился на колени перед ним, склоняя голову. Так много времени прошло, больше, чем одна человеческая жизнь, а он снова перед ним, не в силах остановить и уберечь его. Не ходи на войну. Не умирай без меня. Тот призрак Стива Роджерса так и не нашел в себе сил озвучить это. Кто виноват? Тот тощенький мальчик? Гитлер? Гидра? Кто виноват в том, что они не смогли прожить обычную жизнь? Они не хотели ее. Стив не хотел. 

Если бы ему назвали цену, согласился бы он пройти этот путь? Если бы ему предложили стать первым, пожертвовав Баки, разве Стив пошел бы на это? Он ощущал, как тяжесть времени давит внутри него, заставляя его опускать голову все ниже и ниже.

Он никогда не испытал бы этой смертельной, болезненной привязанности к Баки. Только время, только потеря открывает эти сверхъестественные чувства, делая его сумасшедшим. Заставляя его отречься от всего, что составляло с переменным успехом его новую жизнь. Без потери он не смог понять бы, какую цену его просили заплатить. 

Он никогда не узнал бы, что может потерять часть себя, насколько больно отрывать ее. Насколько больно упустить время и не знать, не допустить ни единой мысли о том, что твое сердце — это человек. Оно бьется лишь его жизнью. Не заметить такой подмены — вот что значит обычная жизнь. Баки возвращался к нему, совпадая всеми оборванными мыслями и чувствами. 

Снова делая его целым. 

Ни единого слова так и не сорвалось с его губ. Ты все, что у меня когда-либо было. Это так ладно звучит в голове, но так неловко и бессмысленно произносить. Посмотри на меня. Но смогу ли я посмотреть на тебя? Стив больше не мог выносить эту войну в себе. Он слаб, всегда был слаб, и каждый раз, когда Баки уходит, он не в силах ничего изменить. Даже сейчас. Даже если разбить эту чертову капсулу, о которой он сам попросил. Дело не в ней. Дело в нем, в его голове, в его измученном сознании, которое больше не знает, где правда, а где ложь. 

Он опустил голову на колени Баки. Мне нужно снова умереть с тобой, думал он медленно, протестуя всем своим существом. Я должен смотреть на это, принимать участие. Что может быть больнее, чем отпускать только что приобретенную потерю? Буря внутри него волновалась и стихала. Прошло больше минуты, больше двух. Ему нужно прощаться, нужно сделать вид, будто он верит, что это единственный правильный выход.

Для кого правильный?

Он покачал головой, скользя лбом по ткани его штанов. Не надо. Так просто сказать и невозможно открыть рот. Возьми меня с собой или останься, разве Стив просил о многом? Не оставляй во мне дыру размером в целую жизнь, не оставляй меня одного здесь, в этом переулке жизни, где я опять, опять не смогу убежать, но ты не придешь меня защищать. Я умру без тебя. Уже умирал. Уже умираю. Его собственные мысли причиняли ему боль, которую нельзя было выразить. Даже словом. Даже жестом.

Ты знаешь, как болит душа?

Рука Баки наконец опустилась на его голову. Пальцы его правой руки скользили по его коротким волосам, пытаясь забрать все его мысли. Понимаешь ли ты, Баки? Он не мог поднять взгляд, чтобы спросить. Если ты помнишь меня, то неужели не понимаешь? От прикосновений его руки Стиву становилось больнее. Труднее. Как я должен отпустить тебя, если все, чего я хочу — это впихнуть тебя в себя, чтобы никогда, никогда больше не потерять, чтобы никогда больше не рвать свое сердце?

Свою душу. 

Моя душа едина с тобой. 

Он мог произносить эти слова, но без звука. Они оставались только на его губах. Он поднял голову, находя губами его ладонь. Он был готов сделать все, все, что угодно. Можно переделать код. Старк может все. Можно найти кого-то со способностью читать мысли, менять сознание. Такие должны быть. Это сделали обычные люди, так почему нельзя все вернуть? Вера расцветала в нем, подпитываясь надеждой и острой болью от всех потерь. 

Сколько раз я должен потерять тебя, чтобы сказать, что люблю тебя?

Стиву не хватало сил произнести это вслух. Даже сейчас, когда это могло бы остановить его. Возможно. Что значит любить? Он может жить без него, жил без него, но разве это жизнь, с такой дырой внутри, с таким дефектом его существа, которое больше никогда и никого не допустит так близко, потому что никто не может совпасть с ним этими жалкими остатками воспоминаний? Никого другого не нужно. 

Без тебя мое сердце бьется впустую. 

Его руки мягко держали голову Стива. Он смотрел в его потемневшие глаза и читал, читал в них все, что только хотел. 

Ты существуешь во мне, удерживая меня в хаосе иного времени. Всегда будешь существовать. 

Но тогда Стиву придется уйти в себя. Сойти с ума, чтобы счастливо жить в своих воспоминаниях и фантазиях, которым не суждено сбыться. 

Посмотри на меня.

Разве ты не слышишь, как пусто во мне без тебя? 

Останься.

Он был уверен, что его губы повторили это слово. Это как его мольба, его молитва, которую он повторял весь день, надеясь, что это поможет. Он мог бы связать его. Мог бы произнести код и приказать быть рядом. Но это не вернет ему Баки. Никогда не вернет. 

Это будет лишь иллюзией. 

Каждое прикосновение Баки резало его изнутри. Напоследок. Все, что он делал, было его прощанием. Как он хотел бы быть выше границ сознания. Как он хотел быть вне тела. Вне времени. Вне мыслей. Есть что-то, что делает нас нами, и оно ищет, ищет себе пару, чтобы остаться на земле и не улететь в космос, не проживая ни единой жизни. Я был в каждой предыдущей с тобой. Я верю, что так будет и в последующей. В тебе потеряли часть меня, а я нашел ее. Почему, почему он не может этого сказать?

Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что голос в его голове наконец замолчит. 

Нет ничего больнее, чем кончики его пальцев, что проводят по его губам. Не запоминай меня. 

Останься. 

Я не смогу запомнить тебя за минуты. Не смогу отпечатать на себе на память. Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты жил только в моей памяти. 

Произнеси это, Стив. Произнеси, и все станет проще. 

Но я не люблю тебя. Я больше, чем люблю. Я и есть ты. Одна часть целого не может любить другую. Она может умирать, нуждаться, зависеть. Страдать. Любовь — это выдуманное, жалкое временное чувство, которое пройдет со временем, перейдя в привычку. 

Я никогда не смогу привыкнуть к тебе. 

Каждую секунду, что он видел Баки, ему было мало. Он снова открыл глаза. Вместе, или вместе, или никак. 

— Я должен был упасть вместе с тобой, — наконец произнес он, разрушая эту преграду к чертовой матери. 

Его слова погибли в тишине. Он смотрел на Баки и желал увидеть хоть проблеск ответа. Его руки проводили по лицу Стива, приближая его к грани сумасшествия. Стиву мешали их тела. 

Тела, разделяющие их обоих идиотскими жизнями, которые зачем-то даны им, чтобы страдать. 

— Я падал за тебя. 

Его слова действовали на Стива перезагрузкой. Он установил контакт. Но слова как тела, лишь мешали. Где в этом теле то, что делает его Стивом Роджерсом, где то, что умирает вместе с Баки, где то, что можно вырвать и обезболить, чтобы позволить ему равнодушно сделать свой выбор?

Он поднялся, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Его лицо было знакомо Стиву до последней черты. Разрез его глаз, его губы, и только шрамы были чужими. Лишними. Он хотел бы стереть их пальцами, но лишь гладил, понимая, что бессилен. Таких суперспособностей у него нет и никогда не будет. Баки остановил его руку. 

Раздели со мной все, что только можно. 

Стив замер, считая секунды. Это все, что он мог сделать. Он впитывал в себя Баки до последнего оттенка его глаз, освобождая разум от мыслей и заполняя его им. Обман, который не сработает. Обман, который всегда будет дарить ему боль и тоску. 

Хоть раз в жизни будь со мной так близко, как никто другой. 

— Я никогда никого не... — Стив замолчал. Баки зажал ему рот рукой, не позволяя произнести этого. Темная прядь его волос соскользнула с щеки, и Стив поймал ее на руку, путаясь пальцами в его волосах. Пусть так. Пусть он больше ничего не сможет сделать. — Дай мне шанс запомнить тебя, — прошептал он в его ладонь, мечтая услышать его согласие. 

— Я не умираю. 

Его хриплый ответ причинил Стиву новую боль. Все равно что умираешь. Я не бессмертен, шептал он в его ладонь. Я могу не дожить. Подари мне себя на память, просил он Баки в своей голове. Так тяжело дышать, понимая, насколько он бессилен. Так трудно бороться с отчаянием. Я буду жить, чтобы увидеть тебя вновь, но я не вечен. Я сделаю все, чтобы найти способ излечить тебя, но мир может быть не готов к этому. Я могу умереть, никогда больше не прикоснувшись к тебе.

— Я хочу закрыть глаза и знать, что еще могу увидеть тебя. 

Его признание вывернуло Стива наизнанку, подставляя все самое чувствительное, что в нем есть. Эти слова били по его коже, по его лицу, но боль осталась, не проходя. У Стива никогда не было шанса прикоснуться к нему. 

— Одну ночь, — прошептал он в отчаянии, осознавая, что не вынесет отказа. — Две, три. Хотя бы одну. Будь со мной так, как все могло бы быть. 

— Станет только хуже. 

Стив кивнул, затем еще раз. Без разницы. У него будет целая ночь. Что такое ночь по сравнению с целой жизнью? Эта ночь стоит всего. 

— Как будто мы все еще в Бруклине, — произнес он едва слышно. — Одну ночь, и я отпущу тебя, отпущу тебя, если захочешь. 

— Я так устал.

Стив ловил эти слова с его губ своими губами. Я не понимаю. Не пойму. Никогда. 

— Я могу все исправить, — обещал он, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. — Ты никогда не давал мне шанса. 

— Слишком поздно. — Его губы пытались улыбнуться, но у него не получалось. 

— Нет, не поздно. 

Никогда не поздно, пока мы живы. 

— Оставь мне причину жить, — просил он, не позволяя отвести взгляд. — Пообещай мне вернуться. Пообещай мне не забыть меня.

— Я никогда не забывал тебя.

Стиву так сложно было продолжать говорить. Одна ночь, но этого так мало. Во мне полторы человеческие жизни, и тебе принадлежит лишь ночь. Это несправедливо. 

— Мой код никогда не сработает на тебя.

Стив прижал руки к его щекам, мечтая разделить не только его дыхание, но и каждую мысль, каждую боль, что он испытывал. 

— Почему? — спросил он с надеждой. 

— Потому что никто не мог мне помешать думать о тебе. Даже ток. Даже химия. Даже боль. Я думал о тебе. Всегда.

Стив хотел улыбнуться, но не мог. Его лицо не слушалось приказов. Он ощутил, как горят его глаза. Он поспешно моргнул, но не помогло. Ему хотелось верить, что есть повод его остановить. Есть причина, которая будет их волшебным словом. 

Но он испытывал то же самое и все равно, все равно хотел уйти. 

— Дай и ты мне шанс дожить до излечения. Чтобы во мне был только я. Чтобы я не делил тебя ни с кем другим. Чтобы я еще мог открыть глаза после того, как закрою их. Дай мне шанс дожить до этого дня, и я никогда не отпущу тебя, — обещал ему Баки, и Стив только мотал головой. 

Я не хочу верить. Не хочу ждать. Дай мне хоть часть себя. Это лучше, чем ничего и никогда. 

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Но только завтра. 

Он с замиранием сердца следил за тем, что ответит Баки. 

Его согласие послужило катализатором. Нет времени ждать. Нет времени для сомнений. У него есть одна ночь, чтобы запомнить, чтобы набрать воспоминаний. Чтобы верить каждый день, что однажды Баки сможет быть рядом с ним. Он оказался на его коленях, касаясь словно в сумасшедшей лихорадке всего, что только можно. Он шарил руками по его телу, запоминая, повторяя. Он позволил Баки снять с себя футболку. Он стянул с Баки белую майку, прижимаясь к его груди. 

— Я буду ждать, — обещал он, утыкаясь в изгиб его шеи. — Каждый день я буду ждать тебя. 

— Разбуди меня, когда появится шанс, — просил его Баки, проводя руками по его спине. — Разбуди, когда я буду нужен. 

— Ты нужен мне каждый день, — отрицал Стив, запоминая разницу в прикосновениях его рук. Холод его металла. Тепло его руки. 

— Я знаю, но я не могу. 

Баки закрыл глаза. Стив целовал его губы, его нос, даже глаза, все, до чего мог дотянуться. 

— В тебе все, чего я только могу хотеть, — шептал он, прижимаясь губами к его лбу. — Я сделаю все, чтобы заслужить тебя. 

— Я не приз. — Баки наконец улыбнулся. 

— Для меня ты больше, чем приз. — Стив запоминал его улыбку, касаясь ее губами, прослеживая ее кончикам пальцев. 

Он прижался к его губам, ощущая их изгиб. Еще никогда он не представлял себе, каким должен быть поцелуй на память. Он бездумно вжимался в него губами, не зная, хочет ли он превращать его в настоящий. Все его тело ныло от необходимости быть еще ближе, быть одним целым. 

Но он не имел похожего опыта. 

И не собирался приобретать его ни с кем другим. 

Он провел языком по краешку его губы. Баки вздохнул и ответил на его просьбу. С его ответом время перестало идти как положено. Оно ускорялось, позволяя им терять минуты на поцелуй, и замедлялось, останавливаясь в момент нового, более откровенного прикосновения. Стив дышал через раз, уже зная, что всего этого мало, чтобы ждать черт знает сколько времени. Он провел руками по его груди, запоминая каждое очертание мышц под кожей. Он задел металл его руки, и этот контраст показался ему феноменальным. Уникальным. Он прижался губами к этому месту перехода, проводя языком по коже и на металл, а затем обратно. В этом было что-то невероятно возбуждающее, напоминающее ему о том, что их роли в далеком прошлом уничтожены. Он больше не болезненный подросток, зависящий от своего воистину идеального друга и не имеющий сил сказать ему об этом. 

А, нет, показалось. 

Все тот же. Просто слова не помогают. 

Он таял под руками Баки, теряя всяческое желание двигаться. Ему хотелось остаться так навечно, повторяя его тело своим. Он ловил каждый вдох Баки, убеждая себя, что он жив и просто уснет, что все еще можно будет вернуть. Тепло его тела, ощущение его кожи под губами — Стив никогда в жизни не пытался запомнить такие вещи. Его глаза все еще горели, не давая ему забыть, что он владеет им лишь на одну ночь. Баки провел по его волосам, и Стив потянулся за его рукой. Баки прижал губы к его шее, рисуя одному лишь ему понятные узоры. От его мягких и невесомых прикосновений боль Стива разрывала весь его контроль. Он осознал, как на его щеке появился мокрый след. Есть ли что-то хуже бессилия? Даже если Баки и заметил это, то не стал обращать внимания. 

— Я не могу сделать этого с тобой, — прошептал Баки, уткнувшись носом в его плечо. — Ты единственное чистое воспоминание, которое я не могу испортить. 

Стив обнял его, пытаясь слиться с ним, спрятаться в него. 

— И ты не можешь пойти на это со мной, — добавил он еще тише, согласно обнимая Стива как маленького ребенка на своих руках. — Не нужно этого, чтобы доказать, что ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. 

— И с этим ты оставляешь меня? — глухо переспросил Стив, понимая, что он прав. Боль внутри него не унять простым сексом, потребность в Баки никогда не удовлетворится, потому что это невозможно. Нельзя вернуть часть себя, если она стала другим человеком. 

— Я устал, Стив. И еще слишком хочу жить. 

Стив смотрел на Баки в капсуле. Всю ночь он провел на его руках, отказываясь отпускать его. Баки гладил его по голове, словно ребенка. Они делили вакуум мыслей на двоих, не думая ни о чем, кроме друг друга. Стив ощущал себя замороженным, словно Зимний солдат передался ему, закрывая собой то чувствительное влюбленное ядро, которое так жаждет Баки. 

Он хотел его. И телом, и душой. Но Баки посчитал это лишним, и Стив не смог возразить. 

Как тогда, так и сейчас. 

Всю ночь он дышал им, желая разделить нечто большее, чем просто время. У него не хватило смелости попросить об этом. Он довольствовался поцелуями, долгими и бессмысленными, бесполезными и прекрасными в своей близости. Он питался его запахом и теплом, биением сердца и дыханием, мечтая о том, что в один день он наберется смелости и разбудит его, чтобы сказать, что он любит его и душой, и телом. Что все это время он думал только о нем. Стив вспомнил, как в предрассветный час спросил его:

— Есть хоть что-нибудь, что я способен изменить?

Баки покачал головой. 

Стив целовал его до потери дыхания. До боли в губах. Мой. Ты мой. Но я не могу получить тебя. Не могу оставить себе. Потому что, по правде, это ты владеешь мной, и я слушаюсь. Ты запрещаешь мне, и я слушаюсь. Он послушен с болью в сердце и ураганом в душе. Он встретил взгляд Баки, подходя к нему быстрее, чем успел подумать, зачем. Он склонил его голову к себе, говоря лишь:

— Я буду рядом, когда ты проснешься.

— Об ином я и не мечтаю, — ответил ему Баки, закрывая глаза. 

Стив моргнул, сдерживая предательскую влагу в уголках глаз. Он прижался губами к его губам в миллионный раз, ощущая, как они вздрагивают в слабой улыбке. Я оставляю свое сердце вместе с тобой. 

Он сделал шаг назад, понимая, что не может смотреть на это. Но он обещал быть рядом каждую секунду.   
_закрой глаза, пока ты дышишь,  
пока  
еще  
есть  
шанс  
открыть._

Он отпускал Баки, держа в руках лишь горькие призрачные воспоминания о сильных словах, которые призваны исцелить душу, но лишь режут ее больнее обещаниями, которые нельзя выполнить. Он подошел к стеклу капсулы, смотря на любимое лицо, которому так и не смог признаться, что любит его не только высокой, но и самой порочной из всех видов любви. Он прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, шепча ему:

— Закрой глаза, пока ты дышишь, пока еще есть шанс открыть. 

Я буду драться с самим собой за каждый день, которым не имею права будить тебя. Я буду один, потому что мне некуда пускать кого-то еще.

Его губы горели исчезающим ощущением его губ. 

Я оставляю тебя с собой. 

В надежде, что однажды ты откроешь глаза и сделаешь меня целым снова.


End file.
